Where The Blossom Petals Fall
by darkdragonchic
Summary: Rin has lost everything she holds dear. Now having to move in with her cousin Kagome, Rin must try to survive every day while battling her past. But can a certain tall, white haired stranger help her through this. Read to find out. Rated M for later chaps


Nicole- Hi there. This is my 2nd Rin and Sesshomaru fanfic. I am really sorry for all of the late chapter updates for my other stories. seeing as it's my senior year in high school, it's been a little hectic.

Duo- Signing up for college, battling the parents, handling the drama that is friends…you all know the deal.

Nicole- For those of you who are just now starting to read my work, Duo is my co-star for my fanfics. Along with appearances from other beloved characters from many different animes and manga's. So we make our intros a lot more interesting. As you will soon see.

Duo- Enough of these lovely formalities and on with the show!

Where the Blossom Petals Fall

Chapter 1: Moving In

A bright blue house standing in the middle of numerous other big blue houses stood on the out skirts of Tokyo on this very early morning. But Rin thought that this house seemed bluer than all the others. It didn't help that she hated the color with every fiber of her being. Blue was a depressing color. It was defined as sadness and neglect. Those two words she was very familiar with. Her new house was 2 stories tall, with a basement included. Had all the necessities of a regular house except the small fact that there was already a family living in the house.

Rin's cousin, Kagome Higurashi and her family used to live in a shrine. But because of where Kagome got accepted into high school, they moved here. While making her was up the steps to the front door, everything finally started to sink in. She was alone.

After swapping shoulders for her bag, Rin knocked on the door quietly, hoping that maybe they wouldn't be home. But of course, her luck sucked ass. The door opened without little wait revealing a pissed off Kagome who was currently screaming into a phone receiver.

"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK WHAT YOU THINK, YOU BASTARD! IF YOU WANT TO BE LIKE THAT THEN FIND YOURSELF ANOTHER GIRL WHO WILL PUT UP WITH YOUR SHIT!"

Slamming the phone back on the wall, it registered to Kagome that Rin was in the doorway. She blinked at her then grinned. "Hey hun. How are you?"

Kagome has raven black hair that trailed down her back, she was average height for a girl, and has brown eyes full of wonder and mystery. Her skin was a cream color and she dressed mostly in jeans and a comfortable top. Rin envied her cousin for her natural beauty.

"Same as yesterday, I suppose. Where is everyone?"

"Mom, grandpa, and Sota are gone for the next few weeks. Something about a spiritual gathering that grandpa just couldn't miss or something like that." She waved her hand around with little care on her face. "So how about we go set you up in your new room?"

Rin followed her upstairs to where a mass of doors were. Kagome pulled one open to reveal a white room with a twin bed and a dresser in the corner. There was a single window over looking the backyard. "Homey."

"Not really. I've lived here for a few years and still don't find it homey. Well school starts in 20 minutes so we shouldn't be late." She walked out of the room and headed for hers.

After placing her stuff on the bed, Rin walked over to where she had seen Kagome disappear. She was placing a yellow bag on her shoulder which looked crammed full of books. "All set? Let's get going."

Shikon High School

Someone had arranged for Rin to attend Kagome's high school. They thought it would be easier for her to adjust with such a big change. Wasn't that pleasant of them? The school wasn't too small. But it wasn't alarmingly big. It was perfectly obvious who the main groups were. Preps, Goths, Jocks, Geeks, etc.

Kagome didn't really seem to care about all of that. She just walked around the place as if she knew it like the back of her hand. She walked over to a picnic table where a boy with black hair that had a small ponytail in it and a girl with deep brown hair tied back in a high ponytail were sitting down. They both looked pretty normal. The boy had on regular jeans with no brand, and a Hot Topic tee that said Perv: This Isn't A Lie. The girl had on a mini skirt, boots, and a camo tank top.

"Hey guys. This is my cousin Rin Higashi. Rin, this is Sango and Miroku." Both nodded to her but then seemed too stared behind Kagome.

Coming up right behind her was a boy with long black hair and purple eyes. He looked like he could have anyone he wanted. He was THAT good looking. He came right up behind Kagome and was about to say something before she turned around and smacked him clear across the face. "WTF KAGS! THAT HURT!"

Kagome glared at him and you could already see the anger in her face. "DON'T GIVE ME ANY OF THAT YOU BASTARD! DON'T THINK I DON'T KNOW ABOUT WHAT YOU DID! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME! I THOUGHT YOU WANTED TO BE WITH ME! BUT OH NO! DON'T THINK I DON'T KNOW ABOUT WHAT YOU DID WITH KIKYO LAST NIGHT! DON'T GIVE ME THE SHIT ABOUT HOW SHE KISSED YOU! YOU FUCKING LIAR! I KNOW THE TRUTH NOW! YOU KISSED HER! YOU DID STUFF WITH HER! NOT THE OTHER WAY AROUND!"

Miroku came up behind Rin and whispered in her ear. "They fight a lot about this. Don't worry. It'll be over soon." She was sure she still looked confused.

"Kagome…I said I was sorry..you know how I feel about you but…" Kagome cut him off.

"But you still love Kikyo. You can't have both." She walked over to the bench and sat down next to Sango. "Just go away Inuyasha."

Rin stared at the black haired boy while he walked away. She felt kind of bad for him but she turned to her cousin first. "Is he your boyfriend or something?"

"You could see them as a complicated couple. Inuyasha dated this girl named Kikyo for a while and they had a very bad break up. Kikyo moved away but then 

moved back. Inuyasha was dating Kagome by that time but Kikyo still wanted him back. He wasn't going to break up with Kagome so he went and tried to reason with Kikyo. And ended up doing stuff with Kikyo and told Kagome a different story. But she found out the truth and now we are at full circle." Miroku paused for a dramatic effect. "Don't you just love high school?"

"That doesn't just happen in high school." Rin stared at the ground thinking. "So what's going to happen now?"

Sango stared at her for a second, considering her answer. "Kagome will probably forgive Inuyasha just like she always does. It'll just take some time. Inuyasha constantly has these accidents so no worries."

She would have said more if a shadow had not covered them. Rin looked up for the cloud that was covering them but couldn't find anything except a person. He had long white hair, golden eyes, and fair skin. He was tall and could have passed off as a model for some form of magazine. A god in human form.

He walked right past her, not even looking down, and headed next to Kagome. He didn't look at her or anything but just stood there. "He was going to tell you. One way or another."

"What do you care, Sesshomaru?"

"My half brother may not seem intelligent at first glance, but he does have a brain which he uses once every new moon. He was going to tell you the whole story. He just didn't know how to." He started heading towards the school but turned once more to Kagome. "I am only telling you this because I am tired of dealing with you two and your senseless drama. It aggravates me to no end. Besides, he's more fun to torment if he is somewhat happy."

The guy walked away with such grace, Rin felt a stab of jealousy. She couldn't walk a straight line if it killed her. "Who is that?"

Sango grabbed her books and turned to her. "That's Sesshomaru. Don't mess with him. He's an ass."

"Speaking of ass." (PATPAT)

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!! MIROKU YOU PERV!" Sango reeled on him and smacked him right across the side of the face.

Rin laughed with Kagome while the two walked up the steps to the school. "There is never a dull moment Rin. You'll definitely expect new things here."

Nicole: Dundundun. That's the first chapter so far.

Duo: Who thinks we should let Inuyasha off the hook next chapter? Your comments and reviews will decide what we put.

Nicole: I am well known for my cliff hangers so don't kill me. I make it good. No Joke. Haha. So. Lets see some reviews so you can tell me if this is good or not.

Duo: UPDATE: We are sorry for the inconvenience of our other stories. Please expect updates very soon for all of them.

NOTE: All that is put in my stories are either real life occurrences, or made up. Most come from the experiences of me and my friends.


End file.
